


It Happens Like This

by hermette



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermette/pseuds/hermette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has a very specific fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Happens Like This

Sometimes it happens like this. The sheets beneath them are soaked with sweat and come and oil and Arthur is pressing Merlin down into them, sliding into his heat, the rim of his hole clutching Arthur's prick, pulling him in deeper. They've been at it for ages, haven't left the bed all weekend and Arthur is hardly even looking for an orgasm, he just wants to hold Merlin down and force himself deep into his body, wants to fuck him on top of every surface in his chambers, wants to embed himself there so deeply Merlin can never shake him loose.

He pulls back and slides in again and Merlin grins up at him. "Tell me something that turns you on."

Arthur grunts. "Besides you?"

"Oh, it can include me."

Arthur hums and rocks his hips against Merlin again. He briefly considers lying, but he's too sated, too pliant and fucked out to think up a proper lie. Because the honest truth is that _everything_ about Merlin turns him on, but there is ...

"You," Arthur murmurs. "I think about you, watching you."

"Watching me what?"

Arthur moans and lets his head hang down, a heavy weight that pulls on his shoulders. "Someone--"

"Someone else?" Merlin asks, putting his feet flat on the bed and thrusting up. Arthur cock slams into him harder and the first pinpricks of Arthur's orgasm tug at his balls.

"Yeah, fuck, with--"

"With who?"

"With ... anyone.

"Anyone?"

"Fuck." Arthur presses in deep and lets his eyes close, lets his fantasy come to life before his eyes. "Strong. Someone ... he holds you down--"

"And fucks me?"

Dimly, Arthur is aware that Merlin has grabbed his own cock and is jerking it hard and fast. He can't find the strength to help him though, he's barely holding his own weight, trembling above Merlin's sweaty body.

"Yeah," he rasps. "He fucks you. And I watch. And he just ... he holds you there -- holds you open -- fucks into you and you just --- you take it, take it all."

Merlin's come is hot on their stomachs as Arthur shoves his cock in one last time and leaves it there as he fills Merlin up.

\--- 

Sometimes it happens like this.

"Where are my hands?"

"_Fuck_," Arthur says, fingers tight around the base of his cock to stop himself coming. His vision is blocked out entirely by the blindfold so tightly tight over his eyes but in his mind he can see it all so clearly; Merlin spread out like a feast, his body fucked open and used, his come-slick cock, his arms bound behind his back, back bowed in an impossible curve. "Tied."

"I can't move?"

"You don't need to," Arthur chokes out, sliding his hand up the length of his cock. Precome is gathering at the head of his cock and he catches it with his palm, making the stroke down ever slicker. "Gwain holds you up. Fingers-- _shit_ \-- clenched in your hair."

"He's fucking my mouth?"

"Yeah."

"He presses in and holds me there, cock stuffed down my throat."

"_Yes_. Merlin, please--"

"And who's behind me?"

"I don't--"

"He's strong," Merlin says." "His hands are bruising my hips and every time, every time he fucks into me he shoves Gwain's cock further into my mouth."

"Please touch me," Arthur gasps.

"And you just watch," Merlin says, his voice closer now. His breath is hot against Arthur's face and he's _there_, just there, if Merlin would just--"

"You watch them fuck me. You watch them take me, hold me down and push their pricks into my arse while I--"

"_Fuck, fuck, fuck_ Arthur chants, coming in hot bursts as Merlin's hand tangles with his own, pulling roughly on his cock.

\--- 

And then one time, it happens like this.

It's too hot for September, but they build the fire up anyway and Arthur sits too close. He likes the extremes, face too hot, back too cold. He's sitting there thinking about whether or not to even bother with the tent or whether or not he wants to just sleep on the forest floor when he sees, out of the corner of his eye, something that makes his blood race through his veins. He sits up straighter and turns so that he can get a better look at Merlin, Merlin who has Cador pressed up against a large oak, his hands moving beneath Merlin's tunic. Arthur makes a choked noise and glances around wildly. Lionel and Percival are watching just as raptly, Lionel actually has his hand pressed to the unmistakable bulge in his leggings.

"_Merlin_" Arthur says sharply, but Merlin simply pulls out of Cador's grasp and walks purposefully over to Lionel, shoving one hand beneath his waist band and yanking him down for a kiss. Lionel complies readily, gathering Merlin against his body and then lowering them both to the leafy ground. Cador is watching, mouth hanging open. He glances at Arthur and, after a moment's hesitation, Arthur jerks his head in Merlin's direction. Cador is on him in a second, sucking at Merlin's neck and trying to fit himself in around Lionel's hands, which are flying over Merlin's body, pulling his clothes free.

"Sire--" Arthur turns his head to see Percival standing beside him, face flushed red. He's trying to look at Arthur, trying to give him a proper amount of respect but he can't seem to take his eyes off the tangle of bodies on the forest floor.

"Do you want him?" Arthur asks, voice gruff.

"I--"

"Take him. If you want him, take him."

Percival turns to look him fully in the face, considering. He must find whatever he's looking for, for in the next moment he has Merlin pressed up against the length of his chest, fingers deep in his hair.

Arthur's cock is rock hard, straining against the laces of his leggings. And fuck, _fuck_ he wants to pull it out, jerk it hard and fast and grab Merlin by the back of his neck and come down his throat. But he wants this more, wants to watch these three men, these knights of his push and pull Merlin, wants to see him taken apart so that he can put him back together. And they do, one at a time and then all together, they shove their pricks into his mouth, his hands, rutting against his arse. Cador is the one to finally do it, to shove Merlin down onto his hands and knees and pry his arse cheeks apart and spit on his hole, shove his thumb in deep.

"Do it," Arthur says hoarsely. "He doesn't need that."

Cador doesn't take his word though. He spits twice more and pulls his thumb free, then shoves two fingers in all at once.

"Fucking take him," Arthur demands and Cador pulls his hand free, lines his cock up and, with a last glance at Arthur, fucks into Merlin's body.

It takes no time at all. A dozen thrusts and with a mighty roar, Cador presses in and stills. He doesn't have long to enjoy his pleasure, Lionel is already pulling Merlin away. Cador's cock slips out and Arthur feels his cock throb at the site of Merlin's hole, leaking already.

Lionel takes a little longer and, apparently tired of waiting, Percival moves to the other side of Merlin's body and threads his fingers into all that dark hair, steer Merlin's mouth to his cock. Arthur doesn't know who comes first; he doesn't really care about anyone's orgasms except the screaming one he's going to give Merlin when he gets at his body. They do come, though, both of them, Lionel gripping Merlin's hips and thrusting erratically into his arse and Percival, shoving deep into Merlin's throat.

Merlin spits it on the ground when Percival pulls out and Arthur feels something like possession tear through his body. He pulls Merlin free of them, leaves them panting and gasping and shoves Merlin into the tent he had no intention of using. He presses long, sucking kisses to his neck, his shoulders, his collar bones, covering every bite mark with one of his own, scraping his fingernails along the welts on Merlin's back.

"You are so--" he pants, "Merlin, fuck, fuck, you are so--"

"Take me," Merlin begs, rutting up against Arthur hip. "It's all leaking out, come on, I want you to feel it."

So he does, he pushes Merlin down onto the bedroll and spreads his arse cheeks. His hole is pink, nearly red, swollen and abused, clenching around nothing. He scratches around the edge with his fingernail just to see it quiver beneath his touch.

"Let me see," he whispers. "Let it out."

He trails his fingers through the come sliding down Merlin's legs and then tears his fly open, using all that slickness to ease his way in. He takes Merlin roughly, their grunts drifting out of the tent and Arthur knows that the men out there can hear, knows they're listening, hearing him reclaim what's his.

He comes in a blinding rush of light, an unfathomable noise torn from his throat and when it is over he turns Merlin over and swallows his prick down, swallowing around the head and drinking down the thick bursts of come. He sucks Merlin dry and then spreads him gently, licks him clean.


End file.
